Aerith's Prank
by obsidians
Summary: Tifa is shown by Aerith in a dream how to resurrect her but Reno had to be involved in the ritual. It worked but certain steps weren't necessary that Aerith insisted were. The results are hysterical. This was inspired by a picture Sakurablossomhime sent to me and Vhestin helped suggest story ideas for and wrote the Aerith's bet scene. I can email you the picture upon request.
1. Chapter 1

Reno looked dubious as he blearily carried the brown blanket he kept in his car for emergencies (as Tifa had stated they were going to need it) while walking into a church all places as he followed Tifa's perky butt cheeks into it. Unfortunately that wasn't all that was perky about her as she warbled excitedly about Aerith's supposed return and was obviously well rested.

Reno figured he must have been staring at her tits in the past and never noticed now girlishly _shrill_ her voice actually was as it grated on his hangover brain with the dulcet tone of a commercial grinder working over pavement.

He still had no idea what she wanted. She had shown up at his place chattering like a magpie and demanding his help while he was barely awake after being at Tseng's bachelor party. The fussy old stick had refused to dance with the stripper or partake of strong shots, so Reno had done both on his behalf and was now paying the price, that and the stripper had stolen his wallet. So he had gotten into his uniform (the items of clothing closest to his bed) and did his hair into half assed spikes and came with her. He was too hung over to put up any argument with the excitable female.

"This is it!" she squealed and this made him wince but watched her bobbing breasts as she gyrated in place with excitement. "It's just as she showed me in the dream. It is this stone you have to press to gain access to the secret chamber within" she said and she pressed it and it slid open. "It worked" she cried out even louder.

"How is this us going for coffee?" Reno demanded.

"This is much better; we shall resurrect our dear, departed friend. You shall be a god for today!" Tifa said cupping his cheeks with her hands.

"I'm a god every day. There had better be some java in there" he complained pointing into the surprisingly dust free chamber that was lit with light coming through a stain glassed window. It certainly looked like a place of worship, though the walls were made of plain stone and there was no furniture to speak of, there seemed to be an altar of sorts in a corner.

"There is something far better" Tifa said she stepped inside and shut it firmly behind them; Reno winced at the sound it made as it slammed shut.

"What did you go and do that for? We could be trapped in here" he complained.

"We need privacy to enact the ritual. Set the blanket down on the floor, we won't be needing it for a while" Tifa said as she ignored him as if he hadn't been speaking at all.

"Tifa what's all this?" he said throwing up his hands in exasperation.

"We are here to resurrect a person who was never meant to die" she cryptically said.

"Yeah, I get that. Well, you can do that on your own. Here are my car keys; I'm ubering out of here. Be a dear and pick me up at the IHOP next to the Shin-Mart in an hour. Aerith's welcome to join us if she crawls out of her grave" he said, flipping them to her.

"No you must stay; you are part of the ritual. You are the living embodiment of the God of Death who took her and her enemy in life as I am the embodiment of The Goddess and hope" Tifa said going to block his way.

"I didn't kill her! I was never her enemy nor yours; I was just following orders as that was my job. As far as me being an enemy; you were sure singing a different tune when you needed that nasty old couch taken to the dump last week" he lashed back at her.

"It's a simple ritual and won't hurt you. Please, I really need your help" she pleaded.

"Okay fine, what do I have to do?" he asked her.

"We need to get married" Tifa said and he flinched back from her as a vampire would a cross wrapped in garlic.

"Oh no, I'm not offering myself up for that. Not for any woman. Just because I have: movie star good looks, a charming personality and a nice house and a great job where I make a really good salary, means I'm on the marriage market. Why I could easily support a family of….." he protested and trailed off when he realized what he was saying.

"You have a nice place, but the wallpaper in your living room should be scrapped off and the whole room repainted. Mind you the tower windows would be a great place to put our Christmas tree, right beside the fireplace of course. How many children could you support?" she asked him until it was like she was coming out of a trance and she realized what she was saying.

"Any other changes you would like to make to my house? It seems you've been thinking about this for a while" he suggested sardonically, raising his eyebrow at her.

"I don't mean a real marriage. I meant a spiritual one that isn't legally binding" she said, turning so she could hide her blush.

"In any way?" he asked her suspiciously.

"Not in the least" she promised him.

"Okay, what do I gotta do?" he asked her.

"Well first of all you need to take your clothes off…." She said and then blushed when he stood proudly naked before her as bare as the day he was born.

"How did you do that? I didn't even see you move" Tifa said with glowing cheeks, trying to keep her eyes on his face.

"I have it down to a science. I assume you have to get naked too" he said leering at her and this made her blush even darker. His hangover had somewhat abated and he was starting to enjoy himself. He figured that Tifa had finally lost it after years of living with Cloud and was determined to see how far she would take her little game. After all, even Tseng sarcastically called Cloud Mr. Personality, being constantly around that much negativity on daily basis was bound to make someone go around the bend.

"Turn around" she requested of him as blushes still stained her cheeks.

"But I'm going to see you naked anyway" he said with a smirk.

"Just do it" she requested and he did, smiling at the rustle of clothes being removed and turned back around.

Tifa was majestic in her nudity, her body was firm everywhere and her wondrous and much discussed breasts defied gravity and proved to be real and not enhanced in any way that he could spot. His mind leapt back in time to infancy and he said "Mommy" before returning to adulthood.

"What?" she asked him as she forced herself not to cover herself in shame as she stood naked before a man for the second time in her life, who was neither her lover nor her husband. Heck, he was barely even a friend! She had to do this for Aerith she told herself firmly.

"Nothing" he replied with his own cheeks now glowing as they hadn't been before at how infantile he had been acting. They were only boobs, okay really, really nice boobs, spectacular in fact, but still…"Now what?" he asked her to distract her from his faux pas.

"You have to paint the ritual marks on me to show your acceptance of me as your wife" she said producing a type of black body paint from her purse.

"What markings? I'm hardly an artist outside of a brief stint as a graffiti artist when I was a teenager" he pointed out.

"Here is a diagram I drew, they must adorn my back, thighs and…behind" she said with an even deeper blush.

"Well if you want me to paint your ass, I suggest you turn around" he said taking the body paint from her. He figured if a naked chick wanted him to touch her, who was he to say no? She gulped and did so.

"Must you….poke me?" she said in a strangled voice as she shivered slightly at the coldness of the paint as it was applied to her body.

"I'm naked in a strange place with an equally naked and might I add, very attractive woman who is asking me to touch her. How else do you except my body to react?"

"Must you stand so close to me then?" she asked him.

"I'm not" he said with a smirk in his voice.

"Oh" she said when she realized what he meant and her eyes went wide. This was confirmed when he finished painting her thighs and she could only stare at what jutted proudly from his groin. While Cloud hadn't been small…this made his look….she quashed that thought. She was there to perform the ritual to bring her friend back as clinically as possible, not look for a potential mate.

When they were done, the results almost looked like tribal art against her pale skin.

"Now what?" Reno asked Tifa.

"We get down on our knees and pray to the goddess to bless our marriage. We can use the blanket to kneel on" she suggested and got into prayer position and after a slight hesitation, so did Reno.

"Please Goddess Minerva; bless my marriage to this living embodiment of the god of death. If you do approve it, I ask that you return my deceased sister, Aerith to us" Tifa silently prayed with all her might.

Meanwhile Reno attempted to as well but his prayers were very rusty as he hadn't prayed since childhood "yo, I haven't spoken to you in years. I gotta compliment you, your statues have the greatest boobs I have ever seen, the second greatest" he corrected himself. "I ask that you allow Aerith to return, she was a nice gal and had the sweetest ass on her. Amen" he concluded.

"Now what?" he said breaking the silence.

"We must consummate our marriage" Tifa said with determination in her voice.

"But I thought you didn't like me that way!" Reno said in an incredulous voice.

"I don't, but it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make for my beloved sister" Tifa told him, he frowned at the word "sacrifice" this gave him pause but only for a second.

"Come here then" he said kissing her and she soon had her legs wrapped around his waist as he held her in place while he pounded into her, bouncing her on his hard flesh. She was draped over his lap while his legs were crossed on the blanket and grunted with each thrust into her incredibly tight liquid heat. He wondered at how intense it felt with Tifa, it was sex like nothing he had never experienced in his life.

Tifa was trying to remain calm and do it as clinically as possible but Reno wasn't the "polite" lover Cloud was. Reno was like a beast unleashed as he pounded into her and niggled each sweet pleasure center in her body until she was practically shrieking with need for release as she moaned against his lips as they furiously kissed. Each thrust heralded on a colossal orgasm and Tifa wondered if she would survive it. She cried out and threw her head back as it washed over her and she furiously came for twenty long seconds while his own hot love burst heavily into her at the exact same moment. They were practically comatose when Aerith arrived to view them locked into a lover's embrace and their bodies still joined.

Aerith materialized in the room in a blinding flash light as Reno and Tifa felt themselves fading as the ritual for her resurrection drained their life forces enough to allow it. The newly resurrected Aerith looked around at her surroundings, and paused when she saw Reno and Tifa's naked bodies lying on the floor, still entwined.

"OMG...ha! You guys really did it! I bet Zack you would! You didn't need to actually have sex to bring me back, you know. Your praying was enough. I just wanted to win my bet!" Aerith was laughing, as she searched through their clothes to wear for something to wear that they could do without. This wasn't Aerith, the waif-like girl she had been. She was now a full blown woman where maturity had been added to her face and body and her eyes brimmed with mischief as she quirked smiles at them.

She picked up Reno's discarded shirt and put it on. "I want to thank you though, what you did allowed for me to drain off enough of your life forces to bring Zack back too. I have to go; he wants to watch the submarine races tonight. I wonder what that is?" she said with a pause and flitted off, leaving them frozen with horror as they realized it had all been in vain. Well for Tifa it was, for Reno; it was same old, same old.

He couldn't help staring at the wonderment of a naked Aerith and wondered which woman he was supposed to be looking at, the one he had just had sex with or the other naked girl. "That's my shirt" is all he said.

She just giggled and opened the hidden door and ran lightly off.

Tifa got off him in a flash "No one can know about this" she hissed at him as she primly covered her naked body with her arms in a way that amused Reno in view of the circumstances.

"Who knew Aerith could be a jerk like that? Believe me, I ain't telling anyone" he said gathering up his clothes. "Now what am I going to do for a shirt?" he asked her.

"You always have it unbuttoned, why even bother wearing one?" Tifa asked him as she turned around to dress. "All of this was for nothing" she wailed. "Where are my panties?" she demanded and he retrieved them from behind the altar where they were hidden and she snatched them from him in a huffy way and put them on to his chuckles. His sense of humour was having a field day.

He just smirked and put his suit over his bare chest. "Come on, you promised me coffee. I'll take my wife for a prenuptial breakfast at the IHOP. I could use some pancakes. You really made me work up an appetite and then I'll drop you off at home for a shower afterwards" he said taking his car keys from her nerveless fingers as she handed them to him. He opened the door for her and she climbed into his car it as she ignored his mirth with an indignant glare. "You can have a proper reunion with Aerith after Zack bangs her for the first time in the flesh" Reno said to his silent companion as he started the engine. "So for our divorce, should my fake lawyer call yours or do you just wanted to continue to "consummate" our relationship on the sly?" he asked her, placing a hand on her thigh.

"Shut up. I don't want to talk about it" she said through clenched teeth as she batted it away.

"Well thanks for the fun morning" he said as he peeled off with chuckles flying behind them.

Tifa herself questioned why she hadn't remember how Aerith's sense of humour was almost brutal when she was alive. Yes Aerith could be a jerk as Reno had said, she concluded.


	2. Chapter 2

Reno going to Tifa's bar wasn't a new thing; he was a regular in fact.

It was within a walking distance of his house and work, so he would frequently go there for lunch or dinner, that might turn into him drinking a bit too much and finding someone to take home with him. Tifa was glad of his patronage and they got along fairly well until after they…..she could feel herself blush whenever he came around.

True to his promise, he hadn't told anyone about their time together and Aerith had apologized about it since. She shouldn't have tricked them like that and the woman Aerith was so contrite that Tifa forgave her on the spot with a hug.

But there was still a matter of Reno, she sighed as he sat at the bar where he could best talk to her. "Hello Reno, may I take your order?" she stiffly said.

"Now is that any way to greet an old customer that you know so well?" he asked her in an innocent sounding tone of voice and took the goggles off of his head and placed them on the bar.

She could feel her cheeks heat up "it's good to see you again. Can I get you something to drink?" she asked him as her hands clenched and unclenched beneath the bar as if itching to strangle the ass.

"I could really use some coffee" he said with a wink and she blushed again as she remembered their awkward breakfast together where both people seemed to eat everything in sight at how much energy was drained from them during coitus by Aerith. This they gulped down with what seemed like gallons of coffee until the management was dubious about offering their pancake buffet option anymore.

"Coming right up" she said.

"Hey have you been to the IHOP lately? They're offering a new strawberry-rhubarb-blackberry topping that's to die for but I guess you just go when you need an overload of carbs to fuel your body. I tell you, after a lot of physical activity, there is no place like going to the IHOP….."

"Come here" she said seizing his wrist and towing him huffily into her office and then shut the door and pinned him in place with her angry carmine glare.

"Do you want me to get naked again?" he asked her, his hands going to the buttons on his shirt.

"No! You have to stop harassing me about….you know" she said while almost wishing he would and take her right on her desktop….

"You mean when we fucked? Where I made your bell ring or hard that you almost passed out from your orgasm; is that what you're talk about? I don't understand why you're so uptight about it. We had sex and it was spectacular. It is that you haven't for a long while that bothers you or that it was with me?" he asked her, wondering why he cared either way. She could be banging ten guys for all he really knew, but he suspected she wasn't with anyone. Not even with Cloud, who slept in the bed beside her. No relationship could be sexually healthy when the couple felt the need to sleep in separate beds that were so near, yet so far.

Tifa blanched at how crude he was being "it was never meant to happen. Let's forget it ever did. Aerith apologized for going too far; so let's move on" she said.

"I doubt you'll ever be able to forget how I made you feel. Your body will crave more and sooner or later, you will come back for me. Until then, I'll see you soon Wife" he said and then reached forward and before she knew what had happened, he'd dipped her and was hungrily kissing her and she angrily beat on his back, unable to get leverage from her almost prone position and then her arms circled him to draw him closer when she surrendered to it. His tongue parted her mouth to dance with her own as the very air around them seemed to charge with electricity as they all but devoured each other. Reno was the first person to lean back with a gasp. That he was befuddled by a simple kiss confused him. His hairtie had come loose from the motion of her hands on his back and lay heavily there as it flowed like crimson silk to his hips. He panted and he could see that she had also been effected to by the intensity their kiss. He could only wonder about the animal magnetism that lay between them. He kissed women all the time and it never made his heart race like this before and then there was the incredible sex he couldn't stop thinking about or about her. He gently helped her up. "I should go" he said.

"Yes you should" she said in a shaky voice, crossing her arms over her chest so he couldn't guess from her braless state how aroused she was at how her nipple peaks jutted forward in her white tank top. Her clit throbbed uncomfortably and her panties felt like a wet spot was forming on them.

"I'll see you around" he said and left.

Tifa splashed some water on her face and got herself under control. She noticed his goggles still on the bar and had the urge to break them, instead she put them in the lost and found box she kept there and texted him that she had them.

Reno got the text but ignored it, he had called work citing that he wasn't feeling well and would be taking the rest of the day off. He had his black book out before he was done with the phone call and the second person he tried told him to come right over. He went home to get his SUV and change into jeans and a t-shirt before driving over to the woman's apartment. He needed to get Tifa out of his head and the best way to get over someone, is to get on top of someone else.

He returned to his house hours later, the woman had been gorgeous and the sex great…but not spectacular, merely adequate. He had had fun but somehow it hadn't felt as fulfilling as before. He got undressed and prepared for a shower before he went to bed. He looked at his back and regarded the furrows on it in his mirror. She had obviously enjoyed herself but with each passing minute, he was forgetting the details on their coitus, positions and numbers of time she had cum. Yet he could remember each minute detail of his encounter with Tifa weeks before. The woman was driving him mad!

He threw on a bathrobe and padded to the kitchen to fix a drink, which made him go past the living room that she had insulted. Okay the potted plants with watering can patterned wallpapers with its cheerful sunflower border were a _tad_ garish. Certainly the green shag carpeting to complete the gardening theme didn't help. The whole place a little dated was all, the washrooms had blue toilets, sinks and bathtubs but they all worked just fine.

Then there was a matter of the orange stove and matching fridge in the kitchen were dated too. To make matters worse, someone had pasted a full wall picture mural of a waterfall in his finished basement.

Okay the place could stand some major renovations as Rude was always nagging him to do. Reno didn't even know why he had bought this house to begin with; he had only ever lived in apartments but was one day walking in the neighbourhood and felt drawn to it. It was a four bedroom house that had a solarium type breakfast nook, real wood burning fireplace and fully finished basement and it was set fairly far back from the road on an acre of land with several large trees in the yard.

He hadn't been impressed with the interior but bought it anyway, even though it was way too much space for a single person and moved in soon after the closing date without bothering to upgrade anything or even get new furniture to fill out the empty rooms. He wondered how the place would look if it had a new look and better appliances. Then he picked up the phone and called the person who opened his eyes to how his place really looked.

"Hello Tifa" he said with she picked up the phone. "Remembering how you were saying that improvements needed to be made to my place? I was wondering you could come over and make some suggestions" he said. "As a friend, nothing more" he hastily added.

"You swear to this?" Tifa said, thinking being alone with him not to be a good idea.

"I swear. Just look at my place and make suggestions is all I ask" he promised.

"Okay, I'll come over at two tomorrow" she reluctantly agreed, feeling almost compelled to help him.

"I slept with another woman last night" he said before he could stop him.

"Good for you" she said hanging up the phone and wondered why his admission disturbed her.

The next day she come armed with a measuring tape, stud finder, colour wheel and clipboard and pen. She silently moved through his place tapping her pen on her teeth and making notes in a very professional way as he trailed after her, basking in her body scent. She smelled so good he wanted to roll in it.

She finally looked at him, trying not to notice how attractive she suddenly found him. "We can make minor changes or go more heavily into the project. I think you need to gut and renovate your kitchen and get your plumbing updated. This shag carpeting has to go along with all the other little planters on your wall. You should stream it off and repaint your whole living room" she said.

"Are you sure the wallpaper is so bad? It's kind of cheerf…" he objected.

"Yes, it looks like the 1970's threw up in here" she said glaring at it in a hateful way. "I can give you the number of a contractor I know who does work at the bar for me. He's reasonably priced and does good work" she volunteered.

"I wouldn't even know what to suggest" Reno admitted.

"I can give him my list of suggestions and you two can work it out" she suggested.

"What if you I give you carte blanche for the renovations, would you oversee everything? I mean do whatever you want to it, furnish it however you want. I can issue you a credit card" he said.

"Anything?" she squeaked. "What about the landscaping? Can I put in some gardens?" she asked him.

"Whatever you want. I'm going on mission for about a month in a couple days and you can do whatever you want to my place" he said wanting her to do this personally for some reason.

"Okay" Tifa agreed. Tifa's mind was spinning with possibilities. She was so excited! She loved watching those home renovations shows done by experts but felt she could do a better job with her creative eye. She knew the basics about construction from working with a contractor for a few months one summer before her world went to shit. She had a naturally artistic eye and her first client, even if she was doing it as a favour to him.

Reno knew lots of powerful people and if she made his home a showpiece, she could get more clients. She imagined handing them her business card while she wore a tasteful suit.

Truth be told, she was sick of a bar business and wanted to get into a new line of work but Cloud said it allowed them a comfortable living with his delivery service income added to it. But Tifa was…..restless.

She looked around the place; it had good bones and was structurally sound. She just had to bring out its real glory. She imagined living there as she prepared dinner in a much more modern kitchen and set the table in the solarium breakfast nook, leaving the ornate doors open a little to catch the scent coming from their flower garden. Her husband unlocked the door and she hurried to greet him and flung her arms around his waist.

"Welcome home" she said leaning back to look up at him.

"It's always great to come home to you" Reno said before lovingly kissing her, she could feel herself responding to him and…She came out her trance with blushes painting her face. "I was saying, do you think you can use any of my furniture? I'm not sentimentally attached to it" Reno repeated his question to the distant looking girl.

"Huh?" Tifa said and looked at it; most of it had probably started its life in a box she suspect. "I'll call Got-Junk when you leave" she said.

"Okay, I'll drop by the bar tomorrow with a copy of my key and a credit card for you" he promised her.

"I can do whatever I want to the outside too?" she asked him again.

"Anything" he agreed and they shook hands and both were minorly disturbed as how their simple touch set off sparks in each other.

"I'll see myself out" Tifa said ducking away to hide her erect nipples.

"See ya" Reno said embarrassed at how he was now steely hard and pulsing in his pants and had visions of taking Tifa right on his ugly shag carpet, could hear it, could almost feel it. He was mortified by his reaction to her! Was he regressing back to his prepubescent days? That was the only thing he could think of.


	3. Chapter 3

Reno and Rude were having cocktails at the hotel bar and Reno was zoned out and thinking about Tifa and was wondering what she was doing. He was disturbed by this as in his line of work, distractions could get you killed, and therefore, close relationships were discouraged. "Gaia to Reno" Rude said waving his hand in front of his partner's face where he had been staring at the cocktail menu for the last five minutes.

"Sorry, did you want something?" Reno asked him.

"The waitress wants to know what you want to order" he said indicating to the woman.

"I'll have a scotch, any kind is fine" Reno said, closing his menu and handing it to her.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with Reno?" Rude accused him.

"What do you mean?" Reno scoffed.

"You're staring into space, hardly drinking these days and you haven't even noticed that honey over there has been eyeing you for about ten minutes like she wants to devour you" he said pointing to a very attractive brunette with ruby red lips that curved up in a provocative smile when he glanced at her.

"I'm just not in the mood for….." Reno explained.

"What are you in the mood for? You used to talk me about everything, but lately you've been brooding about something and acting out of character. I mean why ask a bar owner to renovate your house? That's like asking a dentist to give you a massage. I mean, I've been telling you that your place is a dog pile for years and suddenly you're getting a major overhaul done to it?" Rude said with a frown. If he didn't know any better, he would swear Reno was in love or something like that.

"She had some good ideas" Reno snapped in defence of her.

"I have an _actual_ contractor whose number I could have given you at any time. He's good and is well priced" Rude said. "So, why Tifa? It's not like you're close or anything" Rude said suspiciously.

Reno looked away, he wasn't the sort to brag about women or keep completely quiet either, yet he had promised Tifa he would take the secret of their coupling to his grave and would keep that. He did wonder about why he had offered that task to her. It was just that she was disappointed in his place that he had wanted her to improve it; but he refused to admit this to himself.

"Hi would you like to buy me a drink?" the same brunette said as she wandered over to their table with a sexy swing to her hips. Reno looked at her; yes she was brunette like…..he derailed that train of thought. He didn't like makeup on women; it always seemed to smear onto him. He thought of another woman with plump, naturally pink lips and almost begged to be kissed. She moved in a sexy way without having to force herself to move like that. Also she would never throw herself at a man in this fashion. Reno winced that he was thinking of Tifa again. "I would love to buy you a drink" he said with a brash smile.

"I see you're back. I've got some important emails to return" Rude said and the brunette took his seat.

"I'm Mandy" she introduced herself once Reno placed a drink order for her. He was positive it wasn't her real name. He was shocked that he felt somewhat guilty again at talking to his potential bed mate….and that something was breathing down his neck in disapproval and walking over his grave at the same time.

"I'm James" he lied right back.

Aerith was moaning as Zack fingered her to prep her for round two. They have proven to be very sexually compatible. Thanks to the goddess, they now were of like age and were now living together.

Her mother was ecstatic she was back but understood that the little girl she had been no longer existed. Rufus had rushed to them to offer them both jobs and a house to get started in their new lives. They had wasted no time and started a sexual relationship right away; they were twin souls and would be forever joined in any rebirth. They intended to marry but had to wait for the red tape to clear so that their death certificates were no longer in effect so that they might legally wed. But for now, they considered themselves to be already married; the goddess had blessed them herself. They used no birth control as they would rejoice in any fruit born of their couplings that the goddess chose to bless them with.

Aerith eyes flew open when the planet spoke sharply to her.

"We need to take a break; Gaia's pissed" she commented and Zack did so with a long suffering sigh.

"Well it's not my problem that Reno's flirting with a girl" Aerith said as she shoved her hair back. "Okay, maybe a little because I didn't tell them the whole story" she said at the sharp reproach. "Look, it's a lot to sink in. I wanted for them to get used to their almost supernatural attraction to each other before they knew the whole truth. No, I'm not being lazy" Aerith snapped back. "Look I can't get to where he is, you'll just have to figure out something on your own." She was now a woman and was tired of being interrupted from her life whenever Minerva decided to throw a temper tantrum, she wasn't the patient girl she had been. She loved the planet and always would, but now had a husband too. Minerva in her way approved and did just as suggested, marveling in her daughter's strength to stand up to her. She was growing up so fast. Now was the time to concentrate on dealing the _other_ one who could communicate with her. Too bad he was bat shit crazy with Mommy issues. Minerva had to ponder what to do with him and grinned as it came to hear lightening quick while she dealt with a pesky, marauding Reno as well.

"Mandy's a lovely name for a beautiful women" Reno said, ignoring his thoughts and slipping into "player" mode.

"James has always been a favourite of mine" Mandy commented back. "Are you married?"

"Yes I am….no wait, I'm single" Reno said with confusion in his voice.

"I'm married too but who cares?" Mandy said putting her hand on his thigh and he forced thoughts of Tifa away. He had to get back into the game and "Mandy" was his golden ticket in.

"Does it seem to you like the world is trembling?" Mandy suddenly asked with a frown.

"Probably she's in awe of your beauty" Reno answered smoothly back. Actually Gaia was trembling in anger over his doltish, stubborn behaviour.

Meanwhile

Tifa had overseen the home renovations: beautiful maple hardwood floors were discovered beneath the hideous carpeting and tacky plastic kitchen laminate. These had been sanded down and re-stained a light red cherry colour.

The walls been painted a handsome cranberry colour and all the trim, doors and windows were white.

One bedroom had already been decorated in theme and was already furnished and his office awaited only a better desk and other office furnishings. That left the rest of the house to do. So Tifa went to a place that specialized in high end furniture and appliances, they had a show room and also sold on consignment, so Tifa had high hopes of finding the furniture she hoped to complete her showpiece…..and Reno's home of course.

The friendly pale woman was pretty in an unassuming way and wore large glasses; her nametag read "Melly".

Tifa explained she was looking for furniture fit for a king.

"The feeble, infirmed type or the type to pick you up and put you on top of the furniture?" the young woman joked and Tifa blushed this.

"Just something opulent and flashy" she explained, thinking that was him to a T. "I'll be putting it on his credit card."

"You must be a new wife" Melly observed.

"What do you mean?" Tifa asked but didn't deny it.

"Most guys don't trust wives with their credit cards. You're a lucky lady. I bet he's really handsome" she ventured.

"He is, he's slim but muscular with the reddest hair you have ever seen" Tifa said before she could stop herself and then launched into a whole story of how it was loathing at first sight on a blind date set up by good intentioned friends.

How the date had ended with her slamming the door in his face when he suggested a kiss.

The two friends marrying and them being forced to associate over their playing maid of honour and best man to the couple.

Them drinking leftover champagne after the married couple had left for their honeymoon and talking while the cleaning staff moved about them.

Their much more successful second date where they stayed up talking all night long, but didn't touch each other. Their first kiss shared under a tree in a park in the rain while his jacket sheltered them.

Getting to know each other, claiming the other person as their own, telling the world they were in a committed relationship. Meeting their families, bonding together and allowing them to see all the flaws and foibles of the person before them, but still fall in love with them. Him claiming her virginity within the circle of his loving arms as they made love for the first time.

The proposal a year later at the highest point in Gaia where he had flown them to propose and telling her that she made him feel like he was in top of the world and always would be if she would marry him.

She was so excited she opened the ring box upside down and they laughingly searched the grass until it was on her finger for good.

After another year of planning, another ring joined it and he wore one too now as their friends now took over their former roles as they wed.

Their honeymoon where her new husband gave her a wedding night to remember in their room in the Icicle Inn where they spent two weeks being spoiled silly. It seemed so real that it felt like Tifa had actually been there as she spun her tale to the entranced Melly.

"He sounds like quite the guy" Melly sighed. "It's always the good ones who are taken. What does he do for a living?" she asked her.

"He's in the insurance business" Tifa lied.

"But he can pilot a helicopter?" Melly said with surprise in her voice.

"He was in the army once. A special branch" she said.

"I think I might have what you're looking for. We're handling the estate sale of an elderly skin mag mogul who recently passed away. He died a multi-billionaire with three common-law wives. His family doesn't want any of his possessions, so we're auctioning the lot of it off. They are over the top, one of kind pieces. I have pictures I can show you and can make an appointment to show you them in person. "Here's a picture of the bed for starters" Melly said, bracing herself for when the young wife said "it's hideous!" as many people did.

Tifa couldn't believe it, it was so exactly what she pictured the signature piece as looking like. She could see Reno and herself making lov….Reno having sex on the spacious bed. "It comes apart?" she asked her. Remembering how she was having the tacky staircase removed to his bedroom. His bedroom occupied the whole attic and she had ordered a spiral wrought iron staircase to replace it.

"Of course" Melly said.

"I would like to make that appointment, there's no limit to how much I can spend. I shall need a new mattress for it of course" Tifa said.

Meanwhile

Reno was frozen in shock when what Tifa was saying to Melly flashed before him; it was like he was there. He dropped his drink when it started and Mandy kept talking to him, scared her had had a stroke. "She wasn't a virgin when we first had sex" he finally said, coming out of his trace.

"Who, your wife?" she asked him.

"Yes…I mean no. I should go lie down; things are too weird right now. I'm sorry; I would have slept with you and rocked your world normally. I just got involved with, no not really…." He said and then frowned when Mandy was already across the bar asking another single male to buy her a drink. He frowned at how he must be losing his touch to be brush aside so easily and then went back to his room and called Tifa and smiled for the first time since he left as she prattled on about the boring subject of home renovations, and he didn't really realize that he was simply missing her and now felt complete.

Tseng went to Reno's place on the pretext of wanting to get some papers from Reno's office. Tifa explained that all sensitive documents had been locked in his safe and Tseng assured her he knew the combination. He chose a couple random pages at random and was given a tour of the newly furnished and renovated home. He silently nodded when he was shown each room, though his cool eyes opened slightly with shock to see the themed bedroom but she never noticed as she pointed out the features of each room and he complimented her in a vague way and went to his car. He had no sooner shut the door before he burst into helpless laughter that she couldn't see though the darkly tinted glass, nor hear through the sound proof vehicle. His belly was shaking with mirth as helpless tears ran down his face. Finally he calmed enough to call Rufus and tell him he had to check it out….

Tifa was so excited to show Reno his new home that she picked him up at the airstrip in his own vehicle and drove him there as she basked in his scent and strong presence. Enjoying even the sound of his breathing beside her, she hadn't realized how much she had missed him. "You have a nice mission….that's classified" she said, beating him to the punch.

"You're awfully cocky this evening" he mused; he wondered why he was so happy to see her. It was all he could do to restrain himself from picking her up and swinging her around and kissing her silly right in front of Rude and the airstrip staff. Instead, he at basked her smile of welcome.

"You'll _love_ your new place" she said, giving him a Cheshire cat grin.

"I'm sure I will" he said and laughed when she handed him a blindfold and led him inside and whisked it off.

He froze, was that pink on the walls? He looked at a picture of some big eyed girl wearing a head dress and a big pearl earring and wondered why he would care to look at that. She wasn't even naked.

The new carved granite table in his breakfast nook wasn't so bad but did there need to be so many plants in there?

His turret room now was a small seating room that served no discernable purpose he could see.

The new deck she'd added was nice with its hot tub but the pagoda privacy screens and shrub garden was a little much. He wasn't a gay or Wutaian.

The kitchen was all recessed lighting and modern appliances with metallic and glass backslap, smoked glass cabinets and black granite countertops. It was a thing of beauty he had to admit.

However the furniture everywhere else was horrible. It was oversized, tacky and all the same colour of crimson red that belonged in a brothel and he felt more and more irked with each piece he was shown.

He blanched when she showed him the bondage room complete with a spanking horse, St. Andrew's Cross and a heavy metal and leather bed with various attachment points on it. Reno blushed as he recognized various types of: nipple clamps, floggers, paddles and equipment meant for testicular bondage. "What is the meaning of all of this?" he demanded. The only art on the wall was a picture of a naked woman wearing only a nun's black and white wimple with crosses at her pierced nipples and holding a paddle in one hand. It was too much like the nuns in his orphanage and gave him pause.

"I found your cuffs on your old bed and your….stash. I know people treat me like I'm asexual but I know about….fetishes. I called Scarlet and requested she help me design this. I figured she would be the one to ask given your past" Tifa awkwardly said as she heavily blushed.

Reno was mortified about this; he didn't have much of a fetish. He had set of cuffs on his bed for an ex who liked to be tied up that he had forgotten to remove. He had enjoyed when she had turned the tables on him and teased him while in bondage. He also had a visual thing for pale women in Shibari rope bondage and enjoyed looking at pictures of the naked woman bound in place by the intrigue, almost lacy looking complex knots. That was the extent of his fetish. But this….he didn't enjoy beating anyone, or having his testicle weighted and being bound. Scarlet must be having a field day telling everyone about her new venture into interior decorating, at his expense of course. "I'm not like this. Why did you think…?" he said and then forced himself to be calm.

"Show me the rest of the place" he all but ordered her. She pouted at this and he frowned at the cold looking spiral staircase he would be forced to traverse to get to his bedroom, he didn't like wearing slippers on any given day and normally ensued clothing all together.

His jaw dropped open as he took in his new bedroom, the bed was spacious with a crimson damask comforter. There was mounted at the top of the two posters, a section jutted forward from which a matching _canopy_ was draped.

The room was solid white with a black chandelier to top the many he had seen downstairs but this one was massive.

A fake fireplace flickered cheerfully opposite this monstrosity of a bed and its equally matching furniture and matching heavy drapes. It was the nightmarish combination of a twisted little girl's dream room or a really high end brothel owner with money to burn and no taste.

"How much did this all cost me?" he said in a deadly calm voice.

"I got some really good discounts" Tifa ventured.

"How much did this shit cost me?" he asked her again.

"I think it looks great" she defensively said as all the blood drained of her face as Reno turned his enraged eyes on her.

"You gave me the world's tackiest bed with a fucking canopy on it. I'm not a fucking prepubescent girl!" he said going to tug at it.

"That's one hundred percent silk woven from spider silk. You could damage it and it's one of a kind. You said I could do what I want" she spat.

"It's all shit" he raged back as her hands went to restrain him and he turned to her and went to push her away but accidentally tore her tank top one side, revealing to his sex deprived eyes, one perfect breast and they both paused, the hunger between them almost palatable and her hand trembled as she drew his larger one to cover it and ferociously kissed him.

They sank on bed and it was a blur after that they writhed from one position to another as they fucked with abandonment until they came together in a primal way as they had the first time.

She blushed when she realized what had happened and wondered where their clothes had gone.

"I guess I like this bed after all, I'm keeping it" he commented.

"My clothes. I'm never doing this with you again" she stammered.

He got up and retrieved them for her and thoughtfully offered her one of his own t-shirts which was large on her, but restored her dignity.

"I'll make some coffee and we shall go through the invoices" he said.

Tifa barely knew how it happened again as she gasped on a pile of invoices on his new main dining table that could be extended to feed ten people. Her t-shirt was pushed up and her skirt bunched up around her hips. Her panties dangled from her left ankle while Reno pounded himself into her.

"I think I shall keep this table too, it's nice and sturdy" he commented to his blushing companion in a voice that jerked with each thrust.

"Never _again_ will I do this with you" she said as she got dressed again.

Ten Minutes Later

"I do like this bookshelf, it barely even moves" he commented as he took her doggie style against it as she thrust back against him as her body soared with each orgasm. It was like she was at a buffet and could never get full no matter how much she ate, but it was all so delicious!

Later

"This washer has a strong spin cycle that seems to agree with you. I'm keeping this too. Enjoy that vibration as much as me" he said to his wailing companion.

Even Later

"It's nice and spacious on top of this new fridge, yes. I approve. I'm Definitely keeping this" he commented.

Tifa was sore but satisfied when he suggested going into the hot tub.

"But I don't have a suit with me" she commented.

"Come on" he said holding out his hand and she blushed but took it, glad she had insisted on the privacy screen as she walked naked outside and felt so exposed, so she clung to him and he helped her in and held her to him.

"I like you and you like me" was all he said, glad she couldn't see his wide and terrified eyes as she was looking down.

"But I can't…." she denied yet she clung to him in almost fear that he would leave her, everyone always did. First Denzel was reunited with his grandparents and then Cloud...

"If I promise to be faithful to only you. Will you be with me? At least until we tire of each other. I need this as much as you, I assure you" he said before he could stop himself and blushed.

"Do you?" she asked. Needing love if only in some small form after…..

"Yes" he admitted, find ironic that he, the seasoned liar, could not lie to her it seemed after years of impersonal lechery.

"If I agree, no one else. You promise?" she asked him.

"I promise" he said, committing to a woman for the first time.

Her moans were like prayers to his ears as Gaia itself hummed in approval and Aerith smiled as Zack lay asleep with his head in her lap, taking a nap."But I need this from you as much as you need it from me" he with such longing in his voice that a small part of her heart ceded defeat. He lifted her up and set her on the edge and regarded her in all of her wet glory. His mouth and fingers prepared Tifa's overly sensitive womanhood until she almost crested. She lingered on the cusp, needing her release, which he provided by thrusting himself into her and gasped as he rode it out as she wildly pulsated on him like a humming bird trapped in a box. Once she was done, he lowered her into the hot, steamy water so they could cement their new relationship in a slow and gentle way. Both needing tenderness after years of loneliness and being reunited.

Her moans were like prayers to his ears as Gaia itself hummed in approval and Aerith smiled as Zack lay asleep with his head in her lap, taking a nap.


	4. Chapter 4

Reno and Tifa were "between" bouts of having coitus and having a snack. Reno's formerly empty kitchen was now full to the brim with food: frozen food stuff and produce so that they could snack at will.

They proved to be alike when it came to the need to binge eat after extremely satisfying sex. They were both drawn to meals with lots of toppings and if they didn't order it in, Tifa made them wearing only a t-shirt of his as Reno hovered close to catch the scent of delicious home cooking coming from his own kitchen.

"So explain this rope stuff to me again?" Tifa requested.

"It's a form of complex knot tying. It's mainly a visual thing. I know how to tie them but few people who know what I actually do for a living trust me enough to do that" he explained.

"What if I let you do it on me?" Tifa asked, blushing while she flipped their omelettes. She was sick of being treated like a prude and wanted to try exploring other facets to sex and trusted Reno for some reason.

"You would allow that? Reno said in surprise with obvious glee in his voice and she nodded.

She stood before him naked and blushed as her breasts were bound and a series of complex knots were moulded onto her skin with black, soft rope that made her pale skin stand out and make her seem even more naked then before. The knots were constricting but not uncomfortable as they were wound down her arms and legs until she was placed on the bondage bed in Reno's unwanted dungeon and secured to the bed posts. Reno gazed down at her with a worshipful expression on his face and Tifa gazed back at him. "You're so beautiful. You have no idea what a gift you've given me" he said as his eyes roved all over her body. She was like his fantasy come to life.

Tifa herself couldn't believed she was getting turned on by how he looked at her so worshipfully, she was helpless against anything he wanted to do to her, yet he did nothing more than stare at her and gently ran his hands along her lush curves. She was aware that he could look right into her womanhood between her splayed legs and this caused her clit to throb as she started to lubricate. "Reno, I want you" she said.

"You don't mind if I have sex with you like this?" he asked her.

"Please" she said and he smirked and went down on her until she was crying and writhing in her bonds. He took his time teasing her, driving her to spend twice before his body settled on hers and he drove himself into her, setting a punishing pace. He was too turned on to slow down and he could feel her own body responding beautifully to his. "Why can't I get enough of you? I've had you hundreds of times and it's never enough. I want you to be mine forever!" he all but shouted out, not registering what he was saying.

"I'm yours, take me" Tifa sobbed out, not able to cling to him in her bound position as he moved in her in a compelling way until she was wildly bucking up beneath him and exploded around him. His lips met hers and they didn't even notice that his alarm system had been activated.

Rufus wondered about Reno's alarm being on and shouting coming from within the house and then switched off the alarm and followed the voices, having this information for all of his employees.

He had been certain that Reno was out of town and just wanted a quick peek around his home to see the new renovations and décor that Tseng said he had had to see.

Rufus wasn't the sort to shock easily, so stepping into the room that Tseng mentioned would be of the _most_ interest to him, he wasn't surprised to find it being used by a nude Reno on top of an equally naked and bound brunette. "Now that's the spirit" he cheerfully said.

Reno leapt off of Tifa while covering her at the same time with a blanket to shield her from Rufus's eyes, while Tifa turned a glowing red face on him to see Rufus there. Obviously her first forage into the BDSM was _not_ going well.

"Rufus what are you doing here?" Reno demanded as respectful of authority figures as ever. His face red as well and mottled with anger at the same time.

"I came to check out your fancy new digs and like what I see. Hi Tifa" Rufus said waving to her and she waved stupidly back with her bound hand, struck dumb and nearly catatonic to be caught like thia as Reno kept her covered while untying her at the same time. Yet Rufus kept on talking as if discussing the weather.

"It seems we have things in common, Reno" he said encouragingly. "We're brothers under the skin. I've enjoyed being Scarlet's sub for years. My slave name is: Nothing. There's nothing like a freshly spanked ass at the end of a hard day. Sometimes we go out to SM Clubs; it's a real turn on being able to go out in public anonymously wearing a leather mask, a harness and assless leather shorts. She has these high heeled boots she can attach my leash to as I crawl after her. This is a class dungeon. Tifa, here's my card if you want to take on a couple of my houses, the period whorehouse/SM theme of this place works well. I prefer red leather myself, but I sure like your style. Well it looks like I'm interrupting your being mated; I did notice you're going condom free. Enjoy your procreation. Female subs are so lucky that they can give their Masters so precious a gift" he said with envy in his voice.

"No Reno and I are just….I'm on depo provera" Tifa said embarrassed beyond belief. Tifa wasn't stupid. When Aerith told Tifa Reno was to be Tifa's partner in her resurrection and say that they must lie with each other as a man and women were meant to, Tifa had read between the lines and realized she meant no condoms were meant to be used. However, there were other types of birth control women could take to prevent unplanned pregnancy and she chose depo injections after researching what was available. She chose the injections and had it done a week before approaching Reno over the delicate matter. She had also dressed as a nurse and snuck into the WRO clinic where his private files were kept and made sure he had no STD. She had been surprised by two things. 1. That WRO had been easy to inflated despite that tight security that they had. 2. He had no STD and never had. That rather floored her.

"I'll email Reno when we're going to the clubs so we can go on a double date. I bet you look quite sight in a leather corset kneeling on the floor at his feet" Rufus said, pointing at them and letting himself out.

"I guess I went a _little_ over the top on this place" Tifa said as she wrapped the covers tightly around herself.

"Ya think?" Reno asked her.

"I'll call the store and have what items you don't like returned and we can pick out other items more to your taste" she said and he nodded, feeling oddly elated at the idea of refurnishing his home with him this time.

Aerith was nursing a headache as Zack hovered around her. "They're in love but are both too stubborn to realize it. I promised Minerva this would all be finished by Christmas. Oh planet, how am I supposed to get all my Christmas shopping done while they think they are only glorified fuck buddies and he'll get bored of her soon and Cloud will come back to her? Should I just tell them what I did? " she asked Zack. "I meant no harm by it."

The brunette looked at his wife. "The goddess did right by us and I'm sure given time, they will understand that too and come to appreciate their rare gift" Zack said. "Until then, give her another patient" he suggested.

"How do you mean?" Aerith asked him.

"Tifa likes to be useful can't stand seeing people she cares about in pain. I think it's time Reno got a nasty bug that is harmless, but debilitating" Zack suggested and he and Aerith shared matching amused smiles.

Reno lay feverish on his new huge bed while Tifa took his temperature with a thermometer that she kept in her purse of all places. "One hundred and two, it looks like you have the flu. You'll need to rest up for a few days until it breaks" she announced.

"This can't be happening. I never get sick. I can't just lie around. Tomorrow the worldwide conference begins and I'm head of security. I have to go" he said, sitting up when a wave of dizziness hit him.

"I can make you better, or at least mostly by tomorrow but you have to trust me. Do you trust me?" she asked him.

"Yes" he said without a thought as she stroked his sweaty cheek and he welcomed her caresses in his sickly state.

"I need to go home to get what I need. Will you be okay on your own for about half an hour?" she asked him.

Now Reno had been alone most of his life or surrounded by people he couldn't trust and was used to sleeping with one eye open. He trusted only himself and a few other people, but to Tifa he said, "hurry back."

"I'll be back in two shakes of a lamb's tail" she said wetting a towel to drape over him and then tucking a warm blanket over him to keep him warm but cool at the same time. A final kiss was deposited on his forehead as soft, tiny fingers brushed his damp hair aside. He sighed at the feeling of her cool lips on his hot brow.

He was dozing when she came back and handed him a cup of tea and what looked suspiciously like a mushroom. "What is it?" he asked her.

"It's powerful Wutaian flu medicine, you will be practically incoherent and go into a trance-like sleep for twelve hours but it will burn everything out of your system. You will be sore and stiff and still feel a bit off but it will cure you. It's up to you if you want to take it" Tifa said when he paused.

"I kind of need to take it. This job is too important not to. Could you call Tseng and ask him to get in touch with a corporate body guard nurse to stay with me?" he asked her.

"You don't want me to stay with you? I already made arrangements for Yuffie to cover the bar. If you're worried about not being able to defend yourself, I can do that. I'm a martial artist as you know. But if you'd rather someone else be with you…." Tifa said feeling hurt.

"You want to look after me?" he asked as if the idea had never occurred to him. "I mean I know that we sleep together and you seem to like me but I didn't think you would want to see me like this."

"To care about someone is to care about all aspects of them, including when they're not well. I-care about you" she said, turning her head away in confusion. Little by little the love she held onto so tightly for Cloud seemed to be eroding, to be replaced by deep affection for Reno. When she was with him, the world seemed to shine and she missed him when she wasn't and wondered what he was doing. She didn't know it was the same for him.

"I want you to stay with me" he said and took the glass of water and swallowed the pill and winced at the taste.

Tifa barely left his side as Reno tossed and turned in his restless slumber, she bathed his brow and whole body sometimes to cleanse it of sweat and to cool his feverish skin before covering him up again. He moaned her name at times and she liked this. This went on for hours until his fever rose to one hundred and four and Tifa began to pray to the Goddess for him not to die. Her prayers were answered and soon his fever broke and he sweated through the sheets. She smiled at this and rolling him this way and that, she was able to change the sheets and clean him up and got into bed with him as he fell into a calm slumber and automatically wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him so that her head was on his shoulder. "Don't leave me" he mumbled and she wondered about this before she drifted to sleep.

The next day, he was still feeling a bit off and stiff and sore as predicted. He was also bemused as Tifa fussed over him by doing up his shirt all the way and demanded he leave his goggles at home in case they pinched his scalp and brought on a headache. "Anything else?" he asked her.

"Put this on and do up your jacket" she said holding out a loathsome tie to him.

"I don't wear those" he insisted.

"I want you to wear this just for today so you're not tempted to undo your shirt again, you need to stay warm" she insisted.

"No way" he snapped and Tifa looked at him with a determined look on her face.

Reno was flabbergasted to see she had even pressed his shirt when he didn't know he even _owned_ an iron and ironing board.

So it was a starched and pressed Reno that went into the office dressed properly for once with his clothes neat and professional and wearing a tie. "Looking sharp" Tseng commented when he met him at the door to the security room.

"Bite me" Reno snapped back and blushed when Elena and Rude laughed at his pristine appearance and pretended to be wielding invisible whips at him. This he deduced this might or might not pertain to a certain private room in his house that everyone seemed to know about or how Tifa had dressed him for the day. He put down the thermos of tea with lemon and honey for his throat and another one with chicken soup in case he got hungry for his lunch. She had packed them with explicit instructions that he was to rest if he felt dizzy. He had been irritated at her interference in his life but welcomed being fussed over as well. He knew she was still at his place cleaning up and washing his bedding and wished he were with her.

"My, who are you and what have you done with Reno?" Rufus commented when his TURKS joined him.

"I've got Nothing to say about that" Reno replied and watched the pale blonde man blush at this.

About a Month Earlier

It was mid-November Tifa and Reno sat in his small turret sitting room. "When you put up your Christmas tree, you can easily move this furniture to the upstairs room. I kept this room fairly bare for that reason. It will look so pretty with all the lights twinkling through the window when you come home at nights. You can always set them on a time" she said picturing the tree lighting her way up his driveway.

"I don't own one, nor do I celebrate Christmas. There was no money for that crap when I was growing up and it's not like I have someone to celebrate it with" he explained.

"You've never had a Christmas tree? That's so sad" Tifa said. "I have a party every year….." she started.

"That you never invited me to" he finished.

"It was never personal, you always seemed to go away" she said. "I wish you had a tree to put up" she wistfully said. Picturing him decorating the tree while she was in the kitchen basting their turkey for their friend to enjoy when they…..what was going on with her?; Tifa wondered.

"It's just a gussied up tree. It doesn't mean anything" he dismissively said.

"It's not the tree, it's the memories attached to it. You need one of your own to make those memories" she told him. "I wish I had invited you now" she said as she tenderly traced his facial tattoos in a way that made him want to melt.

"I wasn't judging you. All those women I was with were never mine. They celebrated with their spouses, significant other or families. I always go on vacation to avoid the awkward invitations from Elena and Rude. Elena always wants to be alone with her family but invites me to come with her anyway and Rude does too. As for Tseng; they don't celebrate it in Wutai" he said and she could only look at him with sympathy and took his hand and he refused to look at her, not wanting to see the sympathy written on her face. He didn't want her to pity him.

Aerith rubbed her head when she met with Reno and Tifa at how they seemed easy in each other company but no closer to accepting the other as their mate for life and every life after that. "I have a confession to make to the both of you. I pledged you both to the goddess to get her special blessing from her" Aerith admitted when she met them for lunch as she requested.

"That about the silly bet you made with Zack?" Reno said as he texted instructions to Elena, wondering why he had had to leave the conference to meet up with the flower girl, but Rufus had told him to cede to her demands to see Tifa and him both.

"There was more to it than that. I just suggested, but you accepted it when you asked the Goddess to bless your marriage" she explained in a rush and had two sets of glaring eyes on her.

"Don't remind me, that was so embarrassing" Tifa said.

"It wasn't legally binding" Reno said in an even tone of voice that normally made his prey shiver.

"Not in a sense of word for tax purposes, but you _are_ married in a spiritual sense. Everything about you is linked. You have become blessed with each other for eternity" Aerith admitted, toying with the hem of her suit jacket in nervousness as both people froze.

"Wait, you and Zack are destined to be together each time you're born to other bodies; you're to be born at the same moment. You mean to tell me that you tricked us into….." Tifa said in a don't-fuck-with-me voice.

"What do you mean, yo?" Reno asked her.

"It wasn't meant as a punishment. I had the best of intentions for the both of you. I've always had a bit of a soft spot for Reno even when he was trying to trap me and take me to the lab. He was always a nice guy and made me laugh, I had a bit of a crush on him before I met Zack and have been following him from the lifestream, and I've been following you both. You both seemed so lonely, you were always waiting for Cloud and Reno couldn't commit to any woman. You are both more compatible then you realized. I made a request of the Goddess when she granted us a second chance at life and she agreed to my suggestion that she make you happy as we are. She's been working on you both to admit that you love each other. As you do" Aerith said in challenge.

"Don't be crazy, I'll admit that we are just fucking …"Reno said dismissively.

"You would sentence me to this life and many other spent with _him_? He's not the man I want. I could never love him" Tifa snapped at Aerith. Reno flinched at the word never.

"Hey I will admit that I don't want this, but I'm not that bad a catch" he objected.

"Tell that to sector 7; he's a murderer. There is only one man that I love…" Tifa said going to rise.

"And he loves me. Cloud knows I'm with Zack but won't stop calling me and begging me to get together with him. Listen to my messages if you don't believe me" Aerith said thrusting her PHS into Tifa's hand. Tifa wept as the last shards of trust and love for Cloud fell away as her world was turned upside down by Cloud's promises and pleas to Aerith when he could barely be bothered returning Tifa's phone calls. There were many of them and she made herself listen to each one and barely registered it when Reno's hand slipped into her own and another one stroked her back.

"He never did love me?" she said through wooden lips.

"He loves you like a sister, which stemmed from the crush he used to have on you" Aerith said and Reno got up and caught her before she fell out of her chair when Tifa fainted, it was too much for her to have to accept the truth after almost eight years of self deception.

She woke up to see a familiar red canopy, "are you alright?" Reno asked her from where he sat on the bed beside her.

"What happened?" she asked him.

"You fainted" he explained.

"So it's true what Aerith said?" she asked him and he nodded.

"I told her I was willing to try but it depended on you. I don't like being without you, I don't know if that is the Goddess interfering in our lives or just how attached I've become to you. I won't ask you to bind yourself to a murderer but I want you to know that I was just doing my job. Some of what the former President demanded wasn't pretty but someone had to do it and I was new and just starting out and determined to rise through the ranks. I'm not using that as an excuse, if you know where I came from. The sort of person I was before I became Reno, you might understand a bit better. So I shall tell you."

"I was born Gavin McLeod…..my mother was little more than a teenager when she had me and my father fucked off soon after. She went to visit my grandmother and snuck out when using the washroom and abandoned me there. My grandmother raised me until she was hit by a car. Then I was taken in by her kindly seeming neighbour, I thought I was in luck until I found out she was a female sexual predator, though I didn't know that at the time. Almost nightly she would come into my room and made my preadolescent body experience things it couldn't understand, yet enjoyed. I was eight. My virginity was gone one night when she mounted me before I even knew what was happening or what virginity even was…."he explained and Tifa could only listen with horror to the rest of his story.

"So that's what happened, the woman who was my guardian told me I had to keep us a secret or else they would take me away from her and she couldn't love me anymore. I will admit it wasn't that distasteful. When I was fourteen, she was no longer attracted to me and threw me out onto the street. I joined a gang that specialized in well planned bank robbers and we were set up. When they realized I was the brains behind the operation, I wasn't sent to jail but was offered a new career opportunity and a new life. I jumped at it. That is my life story. I've never been part of a couple. I am totally new at this but willing to try. Often I'm sure you will want to kill me when I say the wrong thing, do the wrong thing but I will be faithful" he said. "Apparently the Goddess has been helping me with that" he said without any humour.

"Can I think about it?" Tifa asked him.

"Of course, take all the time you need. Aerith assured me that sometimes the Goddess blesses people who don't get along in their first lifetime and they live apart but still have a deep connection. We could do that if you prefer" he suggested.

"I'll be in touch with you" she said as she put her boots on.

"Yes, please do that" he said she left without so as a peck on his cheek and he didn't understand his sense of foreboding.

He woke up the next day with a feeling of dread deep in his chest and drove over the bar impulsively.

He was surprised when a middle aged woman answered the door in a tasteful suit."Where's Tifa?" he asked without preamble.

"You mean the former owner of the bar?" she asked him.

"Former?" he asked her.

"She contacted me last night, I listed it and it sold this morning with a single day's closing. This is a gold mine, so much history. The second site of the Avalanche headquarters and a popular drink spot for the up and ups at WRO." she explained.

"But Tifa…." He asked her while he wondered why it felt like his heart was being crushed from within.

"Has gone. But if your name is Reno, she left something for you" she said, leading him upstairs and he accepted the weird bulky package and other boxes, letter and drove home with them.

He ripped open her note when he got home and slid down the wall he was leaning on as his legs turned to rubber, his heart oddly heavy at what it read:

"Dear Reno,

I'm leaving because I need to. It isn't about an aversion to you.

It's about me.

I thought I was in love with Cloud and that led to nothing and now I'm being handed a husband on a plate and told our fates are forever entwined and you're willing to go along with it when no one asked me if I wanted this.

It's not that I'm averse to being with you, but I want to be with a man because I love him, not because everyone thinks I should.

I never had any choice since _Nibelheim_. I decided to join a group to help out the planet and strike back against those that took everything I held dear. I was shown a bar and told I would run it when I wasn't even old enough to drink.

I have so many things I wanted to do and never had a chance to. I never went to my prom. I never applied for college. I never surfed, I never skied, and I never got to run with the Jumplings.

There is a whole world out there that I have never experienced and I want to do all of it and now I can because of the sale.

I'm sick of being told what to do. I want to experience life before I decide what _I_ want.

That might lead back to you or might not. I know you can find me at anytime but ask you don't interfere.

Every night I shall send you a selfie showing where I am to let you know I'm alright.

I ask that you don't try and contact me. I will get back to you about my decision soon.

I do love you in a way I can't describe but I need to know that isn't the Goddess's influence and just me. Basically, I need to get my shit together.

I'm leaving for you the materia spelled Christmas tree that was the only possession that didn't burn in my home. It will forever remain plump, tall and beautiful. I have had this with me since Tseng dug it out of the rubble of that once was my home and brought it to me when he realized who it belonged to. I put it up every year in memory of happier times and to create new ones with my friends. I won't be putting it up this year. Please put up in your turret room and decorate it with the decorations I have collected from what was left of the original ones and new ones people have given me over the years or that I have bought.

I know you're probably scoffing but it would mean a lot to me for this tree to be yours. I have so many wonderful memories associated with it and you need to make your own. A tree is not just a tree when it comes it Christmas; it is happiness and a declaration of joy and hope. Please do this for me.

Yours,

Tifa" her letter read.

Reno brushed away moisture from his eyes and wondered why his eyes were watering so much as he retrieved the package and boxes from his trunk and carried them upstairs to place them in his turret room and ignored them.

True to her word, she did send him pictures of where she was, often with her arms draped around and taking a selfie with the agents he had assigned to track her down as they smiled awkwardly into her PHS camera as she gave the V sign and beamed at the camera.

There were so many pictures of her, her surfing. Her leaping with a herd of Jumplings. Pictures where it looked like she crashed a prom and spiked the punch. Her diving off a cliff into the water. Her skiing in Icicle. Every place she was at, he wished he were with her. He missed her and he had to admit it, it was like a part of him was missing with her being gone. He couldn't be bothered with other women; she had ruined him for them. He couldn't imagine being with another woman and longed for her, if only for her smile. He would settle for how it felt when she stroked his tattoos. Was this was love was like?

Finally he got a real text from her. "Please put up the tree" it requested and he finally opened the package to find a thriving tree within still on its stand and put it up. The ornament were an odd assortment of what he guessed were salvaged from her old home at how they were missing pieces and then the ones after that were obviously gifts from people who cared about her. The Wutaian style ones were a dead giveaway but there were many that he could only guess at.

Each one he put on a branch after putting on the lights until it was fit to bursting with colour and he leaned down and turned on the lights. He found himself unable to stop staring at it. He had seen tons of trees before, but somehow it was his own was different. He had moved out the small table and two well padded chair into the hallway to install the tree there but moved one of the chairs back in and sat down in it as he watched the lights twinkling in the dark room and felt a deep connection to Tifa. It was like he needed it to be there with him as if she would return to its beckoning light as it was seen through the large windows facing most directions. He felt confidence in this for some odd reason and Zack and Aerith could sense it at as they decorated their own tree as the fruit of their union formed in Aerith's still flat belly. There was much to celebrate in their returning to Gaia.

Tifa was scaling a rock cliff for the hell of it and wondered at the rush of joy she experienced. She felt positively giddy when she got to the top and lay back. Her hand slipped down her shorts as she touched her button and caressed it. She would smile and talk to handsome men but declined all of their advances, it was only one man that her body wanted and her fertile imagination supplied their conquests. Both preferred positions where they were face to face where the visual of the effect they were having on their partner was right there. Positions where they could kiss; both were big on kissing.

It was his name she cried on climax and Reno was stunned when he sat up from where he had drifted off in front of the tree. He had been dreaming that he was having sex with Tifa on top of a cliff. He frowned at the moist feeling between his legs and blushed when he examined his underwear to discover he had had a wet dream like a prepubescent teenager.

While he changed out of his soiled clothes and showered away the evidence, noticed he got a text message from Tifa and opened it to see her latest selfie. She was smiling but looked more nervous than usual as she stood in front of his house. He knew it to be his and could make out the Christmas tree lights twinkling in his turret window. He was at the door and shouting her name into the night before he even knew he was at the front door. His feet were bare and he wore just a bathrobe.

She emerged from the shadows and stood before him wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a backpack strapped onto her back. "You're actually here" he said, afraid to touch her in case she vanished.

It was her that bridged the gap that lay between then and reached out and caressed his cheek. "I had to come back. I missed you too much. I've been everywhere I wanted to go and did everything I ever imagined doing. I've dined with hobos out of cans of beans heated over open flame and heard their life stories. I've dined with powerful men and learned thing I could never repeat and would have none of them because my heart is spoken for. I had to come back to you" she said. "I don't have a home here anymore but somehow….." she said and trailed off.

"Come home Tifa" he said opening the door wider to admit her and she walked in.

He fixed them some cocoa and they sat down before fire with all other lights in the room off and talked about their feelings in a way that they thought they never could. She got up and went upstairs and got out the tacky sheepskin rug she had previously mocked and set it before the fire. "Take your bathrobe off" she requested and he did and stood before her naked and felt even more exposed to her emotionally too.

"Now what?" he asked her nervously as she walked around him and took out his ponytail so his crimson hair spilled down his back.

"You're so beautiful by the light of fire" she said caressing the thick, rich fall of his straight hair. He normally would have bristled if it hadn't been her saying that. He didn't like being called pretty, his body was masculine through and through but had been told him face was almost androgynous. "Lie down, I want show you how to make love" she requested.

"I know how to fuck" he said, crossing his arms before his chest.

"Yes but you don't know how to make love because no one has ever cared about you enough to show you. Let me love you" she said and he wordlessly lay down on the plush blanket.

He knew all about sex and had done it since he was old enough to hold and erection, he had done it first out of fear of losing his only shelter and had a twisted sort of love for his guardian until she kicked him out because he was no longer of interest to her. Then he slept with girls closer to his age and marvelled at their firm bodies after he was used to an older body. He learned sex was just a power exchange and strived to make it pleasant for both of them with all the weapons in his arsenal that he gained with each encounter until he also gained quite the reputation for his prowess. He always discouraged those hopeful few who sought more from him. He shared his body but that was all. He didn't believe in love, love was a fleeting emotion that was only uttered in secrecy and must never be told to anyone.

As he got older, he realized that women were drawn to him and he could pick and choose as he wanted but it became more fleeting, he would frequently forget the name the woman after he got off, they didn't hold his interest. They were just a means to an end. He rarely sought them out again and avoided the ones too smitten like the plague until time or another man showed them the error of their ways. Everything was on his terms, but he hadn't counted on Tifa.

He had never expressed with his body the tenderness he held in his heart for someone in their union. It was all new and foreign to him, he was out of his element. He shivered at the onslaught of emotions as it seemed like she kissed and touched him all over his body until it was like he was a bundle of raw nerve endings. It was like each caress was an extension of her love for him until his heart threatened to burst with so much emotion. She finally mounted him and he gasped at how heavenly it felt to be with her again, tears leaked from both of their eyes as they moved together and it was like they were the first man and woman ever performing a union of bodies and souls. It was overwhelming in its intensity and both gasped out words of love and devotion. It was perfect, it was beautiful and it he surrendered all he was to her as he realized to want to be with someone, to love them was simply natural and he opened his guarded heart to her. It wasn't weakness that made you love someone. To love someone made you stronger, to want to be part of a larger unit meant she would be there when he got home and he wanted that. Finally both felt at home as they married in their hearts and stopped denying that started as a Goddess induced affection and was completed by them. "I love you" he said.

"I love you too" she said as she brushed back his damp hair.

Minerva smiled as she blessed them happiness on top her other gift to them. They had been so lonely in this life and would never to lonely again. They would be reborn the same day in each life and would find each other and fall in love all over again. She also burned the birth control from Tifa's body to "help" with the next chapter of their lives.

They were both shining with happiness to be reunited as they sat before the tree on the lone padded chair Reno kept there. Both were naked and she sat on his lap and were wrapped the blanket. "I guess we're making memories now" he commented and she smiled at the throaty chuckle that vibrated against her skin.

"Thank you for putting the tree up" she said.

"Thanks for coming home" he said and they shared a kiss.

"I guess I'll have to marry you now" he commented.

"We're already married, Silly" she said.

"Not in the eyes of the law. I don't want your friends to think I'm a deadbeat who will never commit to you and I'll be damned if I will tolerate other men thinking they can steal you away. So you wanna?" he asked her.

"When you ask me properly on bended knee with a ring in hand" she sweetly said to him.

"Aw Tifa, don't tell me I have to do that crap" he protested.

"Yes, I want to marry tomorrow. But it's Christmas day. We might not be able to" she said with a frown.

"I'll find someone to marry us. I have my grandmother's and grandfather's wedding rings; it's all she had to leave me in her will. They're just a plain gold band. They probably will need to be resized. I'm not saying we have to keep them, I can replace them" he stammered.

"I'm sure they'll be perfect" she said and she was right, they fit like a glove as they eloped and stood before Reeve and Cait Sith, who stood on his shoulder and repeated what Reeve said as they wed while Zack and Aerith acted as witness.

"What's going to happen when Sephiroth comes back, does that mean you gotta defend Gaia again?" her new husband asked Tifa after their kiss.

"He's not coming back. Minerva found him a place he can't hurt anyone" Tifa explained as she snuggled against her man and felt content with the world as he sighed and snuggled her back.

"Who are you blue men and why are all the trees so tall?" Sephiroth demanded as he wielded his weapon at the strange blue men wearing white pants and garden gnome-like caps.

They could only stare at the strangely pale, longhaired man who wielded an oversized sword that seemed to be made of rubber. It tickled them when he struck out against him and his punches didn't hurt them.

Sephiroth tried to keep the curious creatures at bay, which seemed to have no fear of him, they seemed mainly curious as they beamed welcoming smiles at him.

What Sephiroth deduced to be an elderly creature leader emerged from his mushroom like house; he was different from the others. His pants and cap were red and he had aura of calm authority surrounding him. Sephiroth instantly respected the wisdom in those deep dark eyes that appraised him so frankly. Obviously this man, er whatever, would be able to give him some much needed answers.

"Papa Smurf who is this?" Brainy Smurf asked him.

Papa Smurf looked at the pale, silver long haired male in his leather armour and said with a shrug that made Sephiroth feel oddly deflated at this, "smurfed if know. Have you considered smurfing _asking_ him who he is?" he asked them.

"I'm Sephiroth" Sephiroth offered.

"We made a new friend. Let's celebrate by having a picnic" Lazy Smurf said clapping his hands in happiness. "I'll make the punch" he gleefully said and darted off.

"I didn't say I was a friend" Sephiroth said cautiously.

"Come on our picnic and we shall talk, friend" Papa Smurf suggested.

"Why not? But why are the trees so tall?" Sephiroth asked him.

"We are only three apples tall. I guess you are slightly taller than that" Papa Smurf said.

"Apples, that's a unit of measurement? Wait, I know apples and they are about this big" Sephiroth said holding his fingers in about that length. Then that means I'm…" his voice faltering at this.

"Taller than us but still short" Papa Smurf said, clapping him on the back in a comforting way while everyone else scrambled to get picnic baskets together and a blonde female looked at Sephiroth in a way that made him feel uncomfortable at her frank appraisal of him. He found himself blushing at it.

"So let me get this straight, your race was created by magical means and your greatest enemy is a bumbling fool of a balding middle aged man who isn't that great at magic…and his cat? Yet he created your only female and you all share her or something and your lives are devoted to bringing justice to the world, happiness, being nice to everyone and making new friends?" Sephiroth asked as he munched on the brownie the kept insisting he have as they explained their lives to him.

"Pretty Smurfy expect for the part where we share Smurfette. She is her own Smurf and gets together with whichever Smurf is of interest to her" Papa said.

"Of course" Sephiroth said, positive he was dreaming and would wake up soon. There was no _way_ these strange creatures were real or that he was that short.

"Have some punch" Lazy suggested to him as he stirred it.

Papa Smurf poured a glass and coughed as his eyes watered "that's your best batch yet" he commented to Lazy Smurf.

"I keep on improving on it. Line up Smurfs….and Sephiroth. The Smurf is open, let's drink to making a new friend" he called to everyone.

"I never said I was…" Sephiroth objected and frowned when a glass was thrust into his hands and he tentatively took an experimental sip and made his eyes water, but threw it back as everyone else seemed to do. Soon they were feeling no pain and were dancing and milling about and Sephiroth found himself dancing to some silly song they were all singing as Smurfette danced closer to him. She was swaying her hips and tossing her luxurious hair about after taking off her shoes and cap. She moved in a carnal way as she approached him, holding out her hands and taking his in her own as she drew him into the circle of dancers. Soon they were grinding against each other in a way that made everyone clapped as they dirty danced with each other and Sephirtoth felt himself responding to her blue, but feminine body.

"I've never had a white guy before. Care to be my first?" she asked him where her legs were wrapped around him in a provocative way. "It's the third toadstool to the left" she said pointing at it without having to look.

"Are you sure our species are even compatible?" he asked her.

"Let's go find out" she slurred and with applause, he carried her into her home. Why not? He figured, it was all a strange dream. It had been a good long time since he had had sex and even if she was blue, she was hot.

Aerith waved at Tifa and Reno as Zack held their two year old daughter. Reno expertly folded their stroller and left them into their home as the delicious smell of turkey filled the home. A cheerful fire crackled in the fireplace while everyone present helped watch Zack and Aerith's child, _Elmyra while Alexia and Addy, Tifa's and Reno's twins toddled about._ All of their mutual friends were present as they celebrated Christmas together.

Whatever Happen to Sephiroth?

Sephiroth remained with the Smurf's. Whenever he tried to sneak away from all the sugar that was them, he ended up back in the village. They kept insisting how much they liked him and he couldn't hurt them it seemed. They said his cuddles were awesome when he tried to strangle them.

Finally, he gave up. Smurfette became his lover when he had barely recalled what had transpired the night before when he woke up to find his head throbbing and them both naked. Then one day she was gaining weight and complained about it and he suspected what had happened. She swelled out and he explained to her that she was pregnant. She collapsed in the middle of the third celebration picnic that week and it was him that guided their child from her body while everyone else looked on flabbergasted. He could only stare at the proof that the child was his as the tiny blue baby had his own slit pupil eyes and gunmetal grey hair.

"Oh we had a Smurf" Smurfette said as she held it.

"Why didn't you tell me you could procreate in a normal way?" he asked her.

Everyone around them seemed to blush. Brainy Smurf cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses. "We didn't know" he replied as a blush developed on his blue cheek.

"You didn't know. That's smurfing great! What the smurf am I supposed to do now? I have a smurfing son with Smurfette and I don't know if I should marry her or ignore her. I'm smurfing screwed here. Smurf you all, except for you and…" he said pointing at his son.

"Baby Smurf" she supplied.

"No, no Smurf name shall be attached to our son" he insisted.

"You're really picking up our language. You really are our smurfing friend" Papa said clapping him on the back.

"Go smurf yourself" Sephiroth said with a frustrated sigh as he tried to figure out how to set up a nursery in a toadstool.

"To the future" Aerith toasted the other eternal couple.

In the Future

She was sixteen, blonde and pretty and her name was Sarah. She had once been Reno. She was very smart but shy and somewhat naive about sex. She had all the physical details she had learned from books but lacked practical knowledge. She sat on the bus precariously balancing her diorama for history on her lap.

"Is this seat taken?" as voice the reminded her to rich, dark chocolate asked her.

She looked through her black cat eyed black framed glasses to find the new kid on the block staring at her. He was handsome and confident and already making waves as a jock. He had once been Tifa. "Please take a seat" she said, shifting over as much as she could as she juggled her project as much as she could.

He helped her by taking it "let me hold it until we get to school" he said and she said a shy thank you. He could see the head cheerleader looking at him with longing eyes and knew she had recently dumped her latest man. He found her pretty but yet….his eyes were drawn back to the geek beside him. There was something about those blue eyes and pouty mouth that was so familiar to him. "Your project, Aerith with Sephiroth? Where he kills her in her church?" he guessed at the really good rendering of what he had only read in history books.

"I sometimes feel like I knew her" she said and the blushed at what she had said.

"Me too" he admitted and she looked at him with fresh eyes. "Do I know you?" she asked him.

"If you will let me help you carry this to class. I would like to have lunch with you afterwards. I feel know you too or want to" he said and she blushed shyly nodded. Zack and Aerith were in between births and smiled at Minerva as she beamed back at them for her blessed couple's first successful reunion.

The End


End file.
